Đứa con cưng của mẹ
by Ozbridge
Summary: Fic dịch. Suy nghĩ của Walburga Black trước khi đốt tên Sirius khỏi cây phả hệ nhà Black.


**Her Favorite Son**

**Author: **SiRiUsLyInLuV71

**Link to original fic: **_www. fanfiction. net/s/4218789/1/Her_Favorite_Son_

**Translator: **Ozbridge

**Author's Permission: **_Sure go right ahead!_

* * *

**Đứa con cưng của mẹ**

**Tác giả: **SiRiUsLyInLuV71

**Link đến fic gốc: **_www. fanfiction. net/s/4218789/1/Her_Favorite_Son_

**Dịch giả: **Ozbridge

**Rating: **K+

**Genre**: Hurt/ Comfort/ Family

**Nhân vật**: Walburga Black và Sirius Black

**Tóm tắt: **Suy nghĩ của Walburga Black trước khi đốt tên Sirius khỏi cây phả hệ nhà Black.

**Author's Note: **_Tôi rất xúc động khi viết fic này. Tôi hiểu rất nhiều người sẽ không đồng ý với biểu hiện của Walburga Black, nhưng tôi thực sự nghĩ rằng bà yêu Sirius. Chỉ vì bà tôn sùng dòng máu thuần chủng không có nghĩa là bà ghét Sirius. Bà chỉ căm ghét những gì anh ấy đứng về, và là một người nhà Gryffindor, Sirius bực tức với bà. Well, dù sao đó là điều tôi nghĩ. Fic này để tặng cho Ooosk, người đã truyền cảm hứng cho tôi tìm tòi sâu về dòng họ Black._

* * *

Bà nhìn vô hồn vào tấm thảm thêu cây gia phả nhà Black phía trước mặt, và nó cũng nhìn lại bà. Những chi tiết, những nét mặt, những con người ấy, tất cả đều nhìn lại bà. Rất nhiều gương mặt cười khinh khỉnh, trong khi những cái khác mang vẻ nhã nhặn, nhưng một số gương mặt lại hoàn toàn bất động.

Sự kiêu kỳ, quả quyết và ngạo mạn bất biến ánh lên trên những đôi mắt trong suốt giống nhau ấy. Đối với bà, họ sẽ chỉ giống như một người nếu những cái tên không được viết nghuệch ngoạc phía dưới. Vẻ đẹp, sự yêu kiều và quyền lực bắt chước theo những tấm chân dung thu nhỏ. Dòng họ Black trung thành, và những ai không xứng đáng với từ "trung thành", sẽ bị loại khỏi cây gia phả.

Những thứ không hoàn hảo không xứng đáng có mặt trên đó; người nhà Black là sự hoàn hảo của sự hoàn hảo. Họ ở phía trên những người khác; họ như những vị thần, không thể đánh bại, không thể huỷ diệt, và quyền năng. Những dòng họ thuần chủng khác không thể so sánh được với họ, chúng không trung thành, không đạt tới tột đỉnh giàu sang, không được thừa hưởng vẻ đẹp vô tận; nói ngắn gọn, chúng không phải là người nhà Black. Dòng máu cao quý của dòng họ Black không chảy trong huyết mạch của chúng để đảm bảo cho một cuộc đời trung thành tuyệt đối. Không, không ai có thể so sánh với người nhà Black. Họ ưu tú nhất, họ là độc nhất.

Bàn tay nhăn xếp của bà chạm vào tấm thảm, và bà có thể gần như cảm thấy sức mạnh toả ra từ tiền nhân. Đôi mắt bà nhìn đăm đăm vào cái chân dung phía dưới cái của bà, và bà có thể cảm thấy trái tim đang quặn thắt trong lồng ngực. Những ngón tay thon lướt trên nét mặt của đứa con trai bà. Ngay lập tức, đôi mắt xám vô hồn của bà ướt đẫm, và những giọt nước mắt trực trào ra.

Nó có vẻ đẹp mà người nhà Black sở hữu, chỉ vẻ đẹp của nó mới làm nổi bật tất cả bọn họ. Vẫn là cái nhìn ngạo mạn ấy ánh lên trong mắt nó, cũng như sự kiêu kỳ thiên bẩm mà chỉ một vài người nhà Black mới có. Nó thực sự nổi bật; bà có thể dễ dàng nhận thấy sự khác biệt với các tấm chân dung khác; nó thật giống họ, nhưng lại chẳng hề giống.

Đôi mắt xám sáng ngời đó phản chiếu sự tinh ranh, khôn ngoan, và liều lĩnh. Một dấu hiệu của nụ cười ở trên khóe môi nó; trông như thể nó đang giấu một bí mật. Nó vui vẻ, phóng khoáng, hoàn toàn không như những khuôn mặt khinh khỉnh khác.

Đối với bà, Sirius là sự hoàn hảo. Bà yêu nó sâu sắc. Cho dù bà không bao giờ biểu lộ điều đó, hoặc để người khác biết, Sirius vẫn luôn là đứa con cưng của bà. Regulus không thể so sánh được với nó. Tất nhiên, bà yêu Regulus, nhưng Sirius là cậu bé của bà. Sirius là đứa con đầu lòng, và cho dù bà có chối từ thế nào, bà vẫn yêu nó một cách khó lý giải.

Bà vẫn chưa hiểu mình đã làm sai điều gì. Bà đã làm gì để phải chịu đựng điều này? Nó là cuộc sống của bà, nó là mọi thứ của bà. Và nó để mặc bà một mình trong căn nhà này, không một giây nhìn lại. Bà van xin nó quay về; và người nhà Black không bao giờ van xin. Bà không ngừng lau nước mắt vì nó; và người nhà Black không bao giờ lau nước mắt. Bà thậm chí muốn chấp nhận sự thật là nó khác biệt; và người nhà Black không bao giờ chấp nhận điều đó. Bà sẽ từ bỏ mọi thứ để nó trở về, nhưng không, nó không bao giờ nhìn bà, không bao giờ gửi cú cho bà, nó không bao giờ yêu bà.

Trái tim, linh hồn, tâm trí bà là Sirius. Cậu bé của bà, đứa con đầu lòng của bà, cái mà bà sống vì, đã bỏ đi. Bà là ai? Bà không là gì cả, bà cảm thấy tồi tệ hơn cả cái chết, Walburga chỉ là một thể xác chờ đợi để được chết. Mọi hạnh phúc của bà bị tước đi, và bà không thể làm gì để sửa chữa những gì đã diễn ra.

Regulus liên tục gợi cho bà hình ảnh của nó, nhưng điều đó chẳng ích gì. Vẫn là đôi mắt dữ dội ấy, vẫn là đôi môi mỏng ấy, vẫn là khuôn mặt gầy ấy, vẫn là tiếng cười đó. Tất cả mọi lần bà nhìn Regulus, bà đều thấy hình ảnh phản chiếu của đứa con đầu lòng. Nó làm bà thấy đau khi nhìn Regulus, hiểu rõ rằng bà sẽ chết nếu Sirius không quay lại nhìn bà lần nữa.

Trong một cuộn sóng cảm xúc bất chợt, bà cảm thấy căm hận, không ai ngoài gia đình bà. Chưa bao giờ trong đời bà căm hận là một người nhà Black, nhưng sự mất đi đứa con đã đưa bà đi qua giới hạn đó. Bà ghét tất cả bọn họ; bà đổ tội cho họ đã làm Sirius bỏ đi. Tất cả là lỗi của họ.

Những giọt nước mắt cay đắng chảy xuống khuôn mặt đã có nếp nhăn của bà khi bà tiếp tục lướt tay trên cái chân dung của nó. Một phần của bà muốn lết tới nhà Potter, van xin Sirius quay về, nhưng cũng là phần đó của bà biết rằng Sirius sẽ không bao giờ trở về. Sirius không coi nhà Black là gia đình từ năm nó mươi hai, và thừa nhận điều đó với bản thân càng khiến bà thêm đau đớn.

Dù bà yêu Sirius với tất cả trái tim và hơn thế nữa, bà hiểu nó sẽ không bao giờ để tâm đến bà. Nếu nó yêu bà, dù chỉ một chút thôi, nó sẽ không bao giờ bỏ nhà ra đi. Nhưng nó đã đi, và nó cũng bỏ lại đằng sau một người đàn bà sẽ không là gì cả nếu thiếu đi đứa con đầu lòng.

Những giọt nước mắt tiếp tục chảy, và Walburga hơi ngạc nhiên là bà vẫn chưa bật khóc. Bàn tay run run, bà lấy chiếc đũa ra khỏi túi áo. Mắt bà nhắm ngay lại; bà không thể nhìn điều khủng khiếp mà mình sắp làm.

Bà chĩa đũa vào khuôn mặt mỉm cười của Sirius, và Walburga không thể không liếc khuôn mặt đẹp trai của nó một lần cuối. Nhắm mắt lại lần nữa, và căm ghét bản thân vì đã làm điều này, bà lẩm bẩm "Incendio".

Căn phòng vẫn như thế vào lần cuối cùng anh trông thấy nó, những tấm vải, cái đèn chùm lớn, cái giường rộng, thậm chỉ cả những tấm ảnh bán khoả thân của những cô gái Muggle. Anh không hiểu được. Tại sao đồ đạc của anh vẫn ở đó? Sau mười sáu năm, căn phòng vẫn chính xác như lần cuối cùng anh đặt chân lên nó. Thậm chí mùi hương cũ vẫn phảng phất trong không khí; mùi dầu thơm, rượu đế lửa, và xì gà.

Tất cả các phòng trong nhà đều bừa bộn, trừ căn phòng này. Dường như không có gì bị đặt sai chỗ. Thậm chí không có một vệt bụi trên nền sàn gỗ, căn phòng vẫn lộng lẫy như lần cuối cùng anh nhìn nó.

Anh thấy nghẹn ở cổ họng, khi anh nhìn quanh căn phòng, cố gằng tìm hiểu điều này nghĩa là gì. Tại sao đồ đạc của anh không bị phá huỷ? Anh tưởng điều đầu tiên gia đình làm sau khi anh đi là để cho Regulus ở trong căn phòng này, nhưng không, nó vẫn như thế. Hay họ cảm thấy kinh tởm khi vào phòng của anh, nơi mà một kẻ phản bội huyết thống bẩn thỉu đã từng ở? Nếu như vậy, tại sao nó không bị phủ bụi dày như phần còn lại của ngôi nhà? Anh không tìm ra câu trả lời.

Một cách miễn cưỡng, hình ảnh người mẹ hiện đến. Sirius hiểu rõ rằng dù bà có thể hiện là căm ghét anh đến mức nào, bà vẫn yêu anh. Anh đoán là bà đã ếm bùa khắp căn phòng để chắc chắn rằng sự hiện diện của anh trong căn nhà này sẽ không bao giờ bị lãng quên. Một nụ cười buồn phảng qua gương mặt nhợt nhạt và như sáp của anh khi anh nghĩ đến bà.

Một người đàn bà ương ngạnh, thách thức và đẹp hoàn hảo. Tóc bà luôn được búi chặt, kéo lông mày ra phía sau, khiến bà trông nghiêm nghị, trong khi thực tế bà rất đẹp. Anh không nhớ nổi lần nào anh nhìn thấy bà để xõa tóc.

Từ từ, Sirius bước vào phòng của anh, đến chỗ cái tủ đầu giường. Thở dài, anh kéo ngăn cuối cùng mở ra. Nó trống không, trừ một tấm ảnh động. Anh cười xót xa khi bàn tay vẽ hình xăm chạm vào cái bức ảnh đã bị lãng quên từ lâu ấy. Đôi mắt anh quét qua nó, gần như ngấu nghiến; khi anh cố nhớ lần cuối cùng anh nhìn nó.

Tấm ảnh một người phụ nữ gầy với làn da rất nhạt, và đôi mắt xám sáng nhìn lại anh, mỉm cười, hàm răng trắng rực lên trong ánh sáng, và mái tóc xõa duyên dáng quanh gương mặt bà. Bà đang bế một đứa bé khoảng năm tháng tuổi trong tay. Cứ vài giây đôi mắt bà lại quay lại nhìn đứa bé, và hôn lên trán nó, rồi nhìn lại anh.

Anh nhớ lại lần cuối cùng anh cầm tấm ảnh này. Đó là cái đêm anh vĩnh viễn rời Grimmauld Place.

Anh nhớ rõ chính bản thân anh đã gạt nước mắt khi thấy bức ảnh này, đấu tranh xem có nên mang nó đi cùng không, hay là để nó lại cái ngăn kéo đầy bụi. Nhưng cuối cùng lòng kiêu hãnh của anh đã chiến thắng, và anh để lại bức ảnh trong ngăn kéo cho nó mủn nát.

Bây giờ, nhìn tấm ảnh, Sirius không thể ngăn được dòng nước mắt tuôn trào, biết rằng anh sẽ không bao giờ thấy mẹ nữa. Một phần nhỏ trong anh ước rằng mình đã nói lời tạm biệt trước khi đi.

_Nhưng dù anh có giả bộ mình ghét bà đến mức nào, anh vẫn yêu bà, và vì điều đó, anh ghét chính bản thân mình._

**HẾT**


End file.
